Luffy, ace and garps new beginning of their life
by whoknow94
Summary: A terrible day that seems to be a new adventure for the family Monkey D
1. The new start of their new adventure

Once there was a little boy named Luffy, he had a brother called Ace and hes grandpa called Garp.  
They lived in a village called fushia village.

One day, pirates came to their village and attacked them, They captured the whole Monkey D family and made them live as pirates.  
Once they were brought to the ship, they forced them to eat things that was called angel fruits, every one who ate this kind of fruits gets the ability to fly and a secret ability to.  
But they can just use the secret abilities if they manage to learn and controll it.

They were later brought to an iland where the pirates lives and gets tortured, to make the people stronger and make them to being their ally as a pirate.  
Luffy, Ace and Garp trained very hard and same time got hurted by whips to force them to work even harder, but in same time it was just better because it made them just stronger and more angry against the pirates.

One day, the pirate brought them with them to hunt a boat full with treasures and secret scrolls, thoose scrolls were for making people who have been eating thoose angle fruit even stronger, their secret ability would evolve more.  
Luffy and ace saw the other pirate kill the people who were in charge of the boat, and they saw their chance to get some scrolls for themself before the other pirate would notice them. So they ran down to the below deck and searched for it, Luffy called for Ace:  
-Can you find them?  
-no! it can be anywhere!

But when they searched a little more, they found a box full with the scrolls.  
They took 3 each for themself, also for their grandpa, and ran fast up to the other pirates and acted like they had also been fighting to.

When they went back with the ship to the iland, they ran fast to their grandpa and asked him to follow to a cave in the iland.  
When they got to the cave, they took out the scrolls and gave 3 of them to their grandpa, He asked immediatly:  
-what is that for paper trash?  
-This isnt trash grandpa! This is scrolls for making ous to learn our secret abilitys, and in same time it makes our abilitys much stronger, Said Ace  
-oh really? then why didnt you say that earilier? Said Garp

They started to read the scrolls and tried to learn the spells and other stuff to actully activate them.  
But it took time to learn them with out reading them.  
Finally one day, they had all learned how to use them.  
So they started they ritual, first Luffy:  
-I sacrifice thoose creatures, and i shall being the reading!  
~humlhuml~ Lalalala ~ humlhuml~ And then he started to paint hes face with many coulers, they were formed as sword,sheild och heart.  
When he was done, somthing started to happen. He started to shine and glow. Then something happend that they didn't expect.  
A huge creature appeard, It had shape as a god, and suddenly it started to talk.  
-Luffy you have summoned me here for giving you your secret ability, but somthing doesn't seems quiet right,Your are not a ordinary person, a normal person can just choose one ability. But you can acutully choose from being having water controll ability or learn to controll fire.  
-I would like to choose water controll ability! said Luffy.  
-Then so be it!  
Luffy started to shine and glow again and then he got even stronger wings and grew little taller.  
He tried to use hes water controll, and he could form the water and make it alive, he controlled the water and created a water dragon.  
The dragon were very powerful and it could shoot water from hes mouth, and i could also fly.  
Luffy noticed somthing, it didn't seems like he could just do that, he could also create water and also ice from nothing. Hes ability had been upgraded one step because of the scroll, he could also now controll ice.

Next was Aces turn, he did the same ritual and he also started to glow, then also a god appeard, but this one seemed more brutal,  
-Ace you have summoned me here to get your ability, your ability is that you can transform yourself to diffrent creatures, as a werewolf, dragon and a sea dinosaur.  
So Ace tried hes new ability, he made screamed:  
-Transform!  
And then he started to glow and he suddenly started to change, he got a form as a werewolf with wings.  
He speaked:  
-~Grrr~This form are amazing, i feel alot of power in me!~Grrr~

Now it was Garps turn, he did also the ritual and singed, Then 2 gods appeard!  
One was darkness and one was light.  
First the darkness started to speak:  
~You are also a no ordinary person~ You can choose from having Extremly powerful ability from the darkness.  
Then the the other god started to speak:  
~or you can choose having Light power, not as strong as darkness power, but in time you train, the power will be much stronger then the darkness~.  
Garp couldnt choose which one he wanted to have, but he thinked a while and then decided for the lightnes power.  
Garp also started to change, he got younger and much stronger.  
He feelt excited because he haven't feelt this great in many years.  
Then he tried hes new ability. He screamed:  
-Lightness Activate!  
He changed form, When then transform was over, he had double sword in both of his hands,a armor of Dragon skin and Wings that was mightier then ever.

All had now their ability and they started to make plans for their next move.

End of chapter 1


	2. Their first clan fight

Chapter 2

They had now all gain their abilities.  
They went back where the other pirates were and trained as nothing had happened, but when the night came, they started to make up plans.  
They had made up plans that, when the pirates took them with them to attack boats, they would kill 2 pirates from their own "team".  
But just if their "ally" didnt saw them.  
And when it had gone a long time, the pirate would be much lesser numbered.

They trained and trained, untill one day, one of the pirates came and said:  
-You three, you guys will follow ous today and accompany ous today for hunting down the ships and plunder them.  
The three of them smiled and they followed them.

They had now been sailing for 2h and they hadnt seen anything, suddenly! A man screams:  
-I see a boat!  
But when he screamed, the other boat suddenly started their alarm and people gathered in formations.  
-Wow, it seems like they have been expecting ous, said Luffy  
-Yeah, but its best now that we help this pirates now if we want to survive from this, said Ace.

Then, the people at the boat activated their secret abilities, and all of them had secret ability of summoning creatures.  
-what the...? do they all have their secret abilitys?  
Then the pirate who were in charge for ous screamed:  
-All be prepard! This will be a bloodbath!

All pirate charged against each other and fought.  
Luffy, Ace and Garp used immediately their secret ability  
Ace:  
-Transform! ~tranformed to his werewolf form~  
Garp:  
Lightness!  
~He got his double swords and armor~  
Luffy:Water dragon and Ice dragon! Arise!  
2 dragon came and they did what Luffy commanded.

They also charged against the other pirate and attacked,  
They first took out the pirates summoned creatures, Luffy commanded the water dragon to shoot water beam against the summoned creatures,  
And commanded the ice dragon before that it would sneak behind the boat and use its icebeam to freeze the waterbeam.  
When the summoned creature and some of the enemie got turned into ice, Garp Charged as crazy against the ice lump.  
He screamed:  
-I will destroy it!  
And with one blow, the whole ice lump splited into pieces.  
Ace saw that a pirate charged against Garps back, so he runned with a amazing speed against the pirate and used hes strenght as a werewolf and smashed and tore apart the enemie.  
Their ally got chocked, they didnt know that they would be this strong. But that didnt matter now, they though that they were their ally so they continued fighting.

After the slaughter:

There were only reamining 5 people, it was Luffy, Ace and Garp. And 2 other guys from the other pirate group.  
Garp and Ace charged against the 2 last pirate with their remain strenght, and Luffy summoned the 2 dragon again as a backup for them.  
They all flew against each other and it made a huge crash.

End of chapter 2


	3. after the big crash

Chapter 3 After the big crash.

Ace and Garp crashed with the enemie and they both fell from the air,  
Luffy jumped and flew to them, he caughted them, but they were to heavy.  
Luffy had panic, he didnt know what to do. But then he rememberd that he could controll water and ice,  
So he made a ground of water to land on. He moved the water closer to the iland with the treasure from the boat they hunted.

They had flew in 2h and they were close to the iland now, but luffy started to get very tired and they started to lose hight.  
Luffy had another panic and didnt know what to do, they were so close to an iland and they might now not make it to there.

But then, somthing started to happend, the ice dragon came.  
He said:  
-you can use your ice ability to make a bridge to the iland, so you dont need to use anymore of your energi.  
-Thats a great idé! ~ICE!~  
Then a ice bridge appeard and it was all the way to the iland. He carried them cross the bridge and to the campfire at the iland, when he arrived at the campfire, he felt asleep.

Next day:

Ace:  
-Z.z.z.z...uhhh..wat?...Wait..where am i? Luffy and Garp, WAKE UP!

Luffy:Z-z-z-z...Shut up!  
Garp:Z-z-z-z...Shut up!

Ace:

-Its not time for sleep! WAKE UP!  
Luffy and Garp woke up and they were very irritable.  
Then Luffy brocked the silence and asked:  
-why did you wake ous up?  
-Because we are back to the iland and we gotta tell the other pirate what have happend.  
-Oh your right, but first, we gotta look whats in the treasure box, if there is scrolls, we take 4 each.  
-Good point, lets have a look.  
They opened the chest and in there, there was alot of secret scrolls, but Luffy noticed somthing.  
in there, there was 3 weapons,  
All of them had a dragon head at the beginning of the weapon. There was:  
A axe, a sword and a spear  
All of them glowed diffrent couler  
The spear glowed bright red.  
The axe glowed blue.  
and the sword glowed green.  
They saw a letter at the bottom of the chest, Luffy took it up and read it.  
(Thoose powerful weapon may only be used by people who have mastered their secret ability and have good hearts.)

Luffy smilled and gave the sword Garp, Threw the axe to Ace and had the spear himself.  
-We will use thoose weapon from now on and we will all learn ous to controll them! said Luffy

End of chapter 3


	4. beginning of their real training

Chapter 4 : beginning of their real training

Luffy:  
-Wow, theese weapons feels amazing, their full of power and energi.  
Ace:  
-yeah, i can feel somthing amazing have been sealed in thoose weapons.  
Garp:  
-that only means that we have to learn ous to controll them, and open the seals.

So Luffy,Ace and Garp started their training to how to controll their weapon, but the problem was that they were to busy with their training at the camp with the other pirates.  
So every day when they had finished training their training with the pirates, they sneeked out and went to their secret cave.

They practiced with the weapons, the training was that they fought against each other and learned at same time moves that they could use and how to use the sword well when they had transformed.  
It had gone several weeks, Luffy,Ace and Garp had trained as crazy, they had all improved their skills at using the weapon, and improved their secret abilities also.

One day when they trained with the pirates, they ordered Luffy and the other to follow them to a city, a very famous city for their strong fighters and brave sailers.  
They sailed away with the boat and was going on for a new hunting.

They had now sailed for 2 days, and they had finally arrived to the city,the pirate had made up plans how to get controll over the iland.  
Luffy,Ace and Garp didnt listen, they were only focused on a place at the iland, The Arena, there it was tourmant for all people.

The pirate started to charge against the fighters who lived there, and the town people and the fighters defended themself, all people flew very high and and used their special abiltys, but luffy and the other didnt care, they just went through them as they didnt even know the pirates.

But when they had walked a bit, they heard a really loud scream, they turned over and saw the pirate who were with them was slaughtered, they couldnt believe their eyes, was it that much diffrent between them and the fighters?

Luffy and they didnt care, they had decided to enter the tournament to test their new powers and their weapons.  
They walked straight to the staff to sign up.

They were all placed in diffrent groups, so they didnt have to fight against each other untill the final. They had now signed up and they could go to a place there they could rest for days untill the tournament start.

Days had now passed and the day was finally now. They would enter the tournament, they walked from the inn straight to the Arena. They were at the place were the fighters and other people had to wait before they could go in and fight.  
It had passed hours and it was finally Luffy turn to fight, he entered to main place for the fighters to fight and the audience cheered.

End of chapter 4


	5. the unexpected

Chapter 5 The unexpected

Luffy feelt really excited, he had never seen so many people at one place, and they were cheering for him also.

This was a amazing feeling, he feelt that he could do anything now.

Suddenly people started to get quiet, something wasnt right. Then Luffy figured out what it was, hes opponent had arrived the arena.

He seemed very dangerous, he made some one feel very afraid and small, and luffy had panic, he didnt know what to do.

Then hes opponent smiled, he had noticed that luffy was worried and that he didnt know what to do.

So the opponent said:  
-dont worry, dont think, just do it, By the way, my name is Yuki

Luffy calmed down himself, and then responsed to him:  
- My name is Luffy, i hope this will be a good fight!

Then a judge and the mayor came to the roof at the arena. And the Mayor spoked:

-This fight shall be a good one! No cheap tricks, no cheat, and no help from other. there will only be thoose two who will fight now!

whoever disrupts will be punished, and the competitor shall be disqualified. The winner will be the one who kill the other, and if the oponent say:  
-I GIVE UP!  
Then the one who fought that guy that said: i give up, wins.

Luffy looked at Ace and garp, he nooded and both Ace and Garp understood, they wouldnt interfere even if luffy was in big trouble.  
Then the mayer threw a knife, both understood that when the knife landed, the battle will start.  
Zoomg!  
The audience cheered!  
The fight had begun.

Both flew upp in the sky, And luffy activated hes secret ability, and so did Yuki.  
Luffy summoned hes dragons, but they was much bigger now, and there were more of them then before,  
Luffy screamed:  
I can now summon creatures that are much more powerful then before, it doesnt matter if i summon ice or water creatures, they are both much strong!  
Ace and Garp couldnt imagine that Luffy had improved so much, but he had, and they had to show that they had also improved to him later.

Yuki smilied, and said:  
-Is that all? just some water dragons? Look at this before you think your anything.  
Yuki summoned a Black dragon and a he got an armor around him.  
He sat at on the dragon and screamed:  
-THUNDER!  
The dragon opened its mouth and shoot a lightning beam.  
Luffy had panic, and made the dragons charge against the thunder so he didn't get hit by the thunder.  
The water dragons collapsed and Luffy had to figure out somthing again.

End of chapter 5


	6. Luffy vs yuki

Chapter 6 Luffy vs Yuki

Luffy were thinking, what should i do! My water summons will just be crushed by hes dragons lighting beam. Then he remember that he could also use ice, so he summoned a Titan of ice, and a ice Dragon.  
Luffy climbed on the ice dragon and sat on it.  
Luffy said: now we both have dragons, but i have also i titan here!  
Yuki closed hes eye and were thinking, luffy saw this chance and summoned a ice phoenix, he let it flew high up, above the clouds and let it be there.

Then yuki opened hes eyes and smiled,and said:  
-You really think your ice dragon is anything against my black dragon?  
Foul, Black dragon! charge against The ice dragon!  
Luffy knew exactly what he should do, he made the dragon summon ice spears around it, and the dragon made the spears fly against Yuki and his dragon.

But Yuki avoided the spears without a problem, but he had forget the ice titan, and the ice titan smashed both yuki and the dragon back to the ground.  
It made a big crash.

But Yuki just stood up again as nothing had happened, Luffy was chocked.  
So he made dragon create a giant spear, the titan took it and attacked Yuki.  
Yuki smiled again, he took out a weapon, it was also a spear, he attacked against the titans spear, and smashed it into small pieces, The audience were chocked, but most Luffy, but now he had to think fast, so he made a another spear to the titan, and let it attack against yuki again, and then he summoned normal size spears and let thoose flew behind yuki.

The titan attacked once again at Yuki, but Yuki just flew at a enormous speed with his dragon at the titan and its spear, in a second the both spears met each other, another second the ice titan and the spear was both smashed in two pieces, but it wasnt over yet, this was Luffys chance, Yuki though that luffy hadnt summon anymore things, but he was wrong, the spears were still behind yuki and they flew in a very high speed, the spears hitted yuki from behind and Yuki screamed.

Luffy had done it, he had won, he though...  
Yuki looked at luffy once again with a smile, and said:  
-This is nothing, i will not lose because of that, ~HEAL!~  
Yukis wounds healed up and he looked like nothing had happened on him.  
Luffy were terrified, Yuki could also heal, what should he do?  
But Yuki saw that Luffy were terrified, so he said:  
-Dont worry i am not immortal, i can just use that once in a day.  
Luffy feelt relaxed by what Yuki said, but then he thinked, why would anything he say be true?  
Yuki said immediately:  
- i am saying all this because i want it to be a good fight, it wont be a good fight if you have to think all the time about how to defeate me if i can heal and other stuff, just do as i said at the beginning, dont think, just enjoy the fight!

The audience heard also this and screamed of happinies! They all cheered for Luffy and Yuki! this was an incredible battle beetwen thoose two, and all people feelt that they had just got started, and so it was.

End of chapter 6


	7. Luffy vs yuki part 2

Chapter 7 Luffy vs Yuki part 2

Luffy feelt excited, the people were cheering for him, and he knew that he couldn't make them disappointed, and that was what Yuki were also thinking.  
They looked at each other and nod.  
They flew very high again, and while they both flew up, luffy summoned the ice titan again and let it be at the ground.

They were both in the sky and Yuki smiled, he though that luffy didnt have anymore secret moves or abilities, but then, luffy took out the spear, he had trained with that spear in months, and it was now time to show the results.

He made 3 ice dragons, but thoose had more like human/dragons shape. He threw the spear to them, and one of them grabbed it, the dragons emerged together and they turned into a lumb.

All people had diffrent feeling, some people laughed, and some were just chocked, why did he turn them into a lumb! It make no sense!

Luffy knew that the audience and Yuki would be chocked, but it wasnt over yet.  
He screamed:  
-Emerge!  
Then the lump flew to Luffy, and Luffy emerged with it, Luffy turned into a darkangel, and the spear flew back to him. It flew in a very high speed that the people though it would hit him, but when it was just behind him, he turned and gripped it in a instance.

Luffy made a creepy smile, and in a second, luffy turned over at Yuki, next second, he was behind Yuki and smashed him from the air down to the ground again.  
Yuki were going to get himself upp again, but then Luffy showed upp himself infront of him.  
He smiled and swinged the spear and Yuki got hit on his back flew once again in the air, but this time, he was smashed away.

Ace and Garp were complete chocked, they didnt knew that Luffy had improved this much! And they were already suprised before, but this was something that they couldn't imagine.  
Luffy flew to Yuki and gripped on him, and threw him to the ground once again, but this time, he made the phoenix bird that had been sitting at the clouds, fly at a enormous speed, The bird cried and crashed with Yuki.

Luffy flew against yuki, he knew that Yuki wasn't finished yet, He commanded the ice titan to smash while he flew to Yuki, The ice titan smashed and smashed over and over again, when Luffy arrived, he said:  
-Stop! You will stop the dragon to interupt, while i take care of Yuki.  
-Yuki! Stand up!

Yuki were really injured, but he could stand up.  
Yuki:  
-i will fight untill the end!  
Luffy:  
-bad choise!  
Luffy swinged once again hes spear, he smashed Yuki to the wall of the arena, the wall were destroyed and the audience ran in fear, and they did the right thing,  
Luffy pointed with the spear at Yuki, and then something started to happend, the tip of the spear started to glow, it gathered together to an big energy ball, next moment he shoot a large energi beam made of ice/water.

Yuki got hit direct and screamed, he couldnt take it anymore, right at that moment, Luffy stopped and flew to him and grabed his neck and said:  
-do you give up?  
Yuki:  
-yes i give up, i cant win.

The audience Cheered and applauded for Luffy, he had won the match.


	8. Ace vs unknown person

Chapter 8 Ace vs unknown person

The audience were wild, it has been long time since they saw such a incredible match, they all cheered and cried:  
-Luffy! Luffy! luffy!

Luffy smiled and waved to them, he felt really good, for the first time, he had fought a real fight, and it was a wonderful experience for him.  
He looked at Garp and Ace laughed:  
-shi shi shi! i won guys! and he made thumb up.  
They both did they same to luffy and said:  
-Well done luffy! that was incredible!  
They did high 5 to each other.

The other match would start about 20 min, and they could rest, Yuki were taken to an hospital immediately.  
Luffy stared at Yuki and said:  
-He will be fine, i didn't use close by my full power so he will be ok.  
Ace and Garp looked at Luffy, and couldn't resist to think:  
- if that wasnt his full power, i wonder how strong he really is.

But when they were just thinking about to ask luffy, the Mayor started to talk: the second match will soon begin!  
May the competitor enter the arena!

Luffy and garp smiled and said to ace:  
-come on now! give ous a good show!  
- I will! said Ace.

He went out to the arena and stood there, they audience once again cheered and cried:  
- Do your best dude!  
Ace nooded and waved to them, But suddenly, an extrem cold shivered Ace,  
Ace looked against the person he were going to fight against. Ace noticed it was not a ordinary person, he seemed like a human, but in the same time not, He had a humans shape, but he seemed more fiercy,  
He had 4 arms, wings as we who had ate the fruits, spears at hes back, and clothes that seems like it had been through alot.

Ace stared at him and understood, this opponet was not a person that he could underestimate.  
The mayor saw them both, he knew this would be a very even battle.  
The mayor smiled and Cried: Let the fight...Begin!

Ace turned to an werewolf as usual, and growled.  
The mysteri person used also hes special ability and turned into and Fiercefull beast, he had a dragons head, a bulls body, and in same time a shape of a human. (he was build as human, but with the parts of that)

The mystery person smiled and cried:  
You think you will be any match against me with that body of your!  
Ace laughed back and said:  
-yes, i think that.  
The mystery person stop smiled and looked at ace, he got irritated by what Ace said, and grabbed on hes spear.

But just at that moment, Ace disappeard and showed up again at the front of the enemy, He grabed on the enemies neck and threw him up, he jumped to him and gathered all hes strenght at his right hand, and smashed the enemy right at the stomach.

The enemy flew very high up and Ace landed, he smiled and made thumbs down, means that he had defeated him. But when The mystery man landed, he stood up once again as nothing happend, and said:

Now, the real fight begins.


	9. Ace vs the mystery man

Chapter 9 Ace vs the mystery man

Ace trembled and turned his head slowly, he couldn't believe that it had no effekt at all!  
The mystery man laughed and said:  
-its not so strange that it didn't had any effekt, that was just a punsh in your transform.  
that isnt enough kid, then he moved little and started to cough, ace now knew it had some effekt, and he just had to hit exactly the same spot.

He smiled and did somthing with his hands, he wrote something in the air and then he started to growl, something were happening with him, the growl started to sound like pain, and then the people started to see it,  
He were going to multiplie himself, after 10 seconds, was there 5 werewolf of Ace.  
Luffy and garp looked at him and had their mouth full opened,  
They were in total chock, and in same time very impressed, their eyes just screamed of impressed.

Ace smiled and growled once again, but this time when he growled, somthing started to happend, the ground started to shake and a big shockwave were send to the mysterman.

But before it could reach to him, the mysteryman cried back, and the shockwave disappeard.  
But before the mystery man could make another crie, one of the Aces copy appeard behind him, he smashed him straight toward to the other 4.

And all of them growld, it made a ridiculous big wave, and it made the enemy fly back, but when he were sent back, the wolf appeard once again behind him, but also one in front of him, they both hit with everything they had. The mystery man screamed of pain, they had finally injured the enemy.

The mystery man felt down and laid down there for a little while, Ace knew that would hurt alot, but it didn't matter, they were enemies, so Ace started with his second new ability he had learned, he did once again symbols and marks at the air, and suddenly he growld once again, but this time, the shockwave was compressed, it had a shape as a ball, and everyone of the werewolf copies had one in their hand, they all aimed at the enemie, and something started to happend with it, it started to glow and shine, They all growled and the orginal one jumped out to the middle of the arena, Ace took out the axe, and raised it to the air, The werewolfs threw the compressed shockwave balls to the axe, and it emerged with it.

Ace smiled and then pointed the axe against the mystery man, he made a stance and then he were about to slash.  
Everyone who were watching this were thinking:  
what can he do from that distance?

Then when he had slashed, a big slashswave flew against the enemie, and the audience held their breath.


	10. The match

Chapter 10 The match

Aces slash flew right at the mystery man, The slashwave had some incredible power, it slashed through anything it touched, and the werewolfs jumped back to avoid from it,  
The slash flew in a extrem speed, and it was very close to the mystery man now.  
Just when it was in front of him, the mystery man stood up again and jumped in a highly speed away from it, but it wasn't fast enough to avoid it, he took a direct hit on his stomach again and this time, it bleed terrible from it.

The mystery man held a hand over his stomach and then stared really angry at Ace, and then screamed:

-Do you think this is enough kid!  
And then he grabbed hes spear, he had 2 spears, each one in one hand, and then he looked at them.  
He wrote something on the ground and then something started to happend,  
A gate started to open, and a monsters came out, thoose monsters was acient beast from legends, it was Galzoz (creature who was combined by eagle and humans)  
Katlas(a combination between Yeti and demon)

There were 10 of them together, and they surronded Ace and the clones, the audience were scared, they had never seen anything like this, neither had Ace and the other to, this made Ace afraid, he didn't know what thoose creatures could do, he just knew they had terrible acient past about their bruth strenght, and he wondered how he could defeat them.

And this was a situation for him to not hestitate, he did that shockwave balls once again, and then he did another thing, he tried to summon something, something that would help him fight the acient creatures while he would fight with the myster man, so he made rituals and scripts, and then he summoned an angel, and a demon.

Both had wings and blades, but the angel had white wings and held a holy blade,  
The demon had Dark wings and horns, also a devil blade.

They both lined upp beside the werewolfs, and then the Aces clones threw once again their shockwave balls to the axe, and it emerged with it. But Ace still held one in his hand.

Ace commanded the angel and the demon to charge against the acient creatures,  
The flew in a high speed and the enemies and their blade meet.  
It made a huge slam and they had a tough fight.

Ace looked at the mystery man and pointed the axe against him, and said:  
-you will lose, this will be my last attack, and you should now already know how strong my attack is, give up already.  
The mystery man got really angry and screamed:  
- it is not over untill it is over!  
Then the mystery man charged for his last attack, he collected all his power in hes hand, and shoot a very powerfull beam.

Ace made 3 of his clones run as fast as they could against the enemie, and the 4:th clone ran behind the enemie.  
Ace himself ran straight to the mystery man also, and the enemie shoot a beam, the beam hit the 3 clones and they got destroyed in a second, and the beam was close to Ace, Ace still charged at the enemie, and when the beam was just infront of him, he started to growl and then somthing happened, the werewolf clone and Ace switched place, and the last clone got destroyed, But Ace with the charged axe was behind the strange man and he slashed him with the slashwave.

The mystery man got a direct hit at hes back and screamed of real pain, he took a real good damage, but he still stood up, and faced at Ace, but Ace raised hes arm and aimed at hes head, and the ball he held started to glow, and then suddenly, a white beam came out from the ball and The mystery man got blow away.

The mystery man now laid down on the ground it was over, Ace had won.


	11. Garps enemy

Chapter 11 The unexpected

Ace had won the match, he felt relieved, it feelt creepy to fight against the mystery man, he had a feeling that the person was an important person to him, but Ace couldnt figure out why.

But he didn't bother about that now, he walked to Luffy and Garp, and did high 5 to them, and they celebrated that, with eating at a resturant.  
But this was not good for the resturant, because when they ate at the resturant, they ate all the could, and they even competed.  
The resturant were running out of food, and they were still hungry.  
The chefs had to run fast to the market and buy stuff and then cook it,  
they marshed out and in the whole time, the food didn't last long for them.

1 hour later...

-Ah...wow we are stuffed...ok Luffy call for the waiter..  
-Waiter! come here!  
-good evning sir, how can i help you?  
-yeah, i would like to pay for the check,  
-oh! right away! ok let me see...this will cost you people 50 840 belli.  
-ok, right away!

*looking for it in the pocket*

-Oh ****...  
-what is it?  
-i think i might had dropped the wallet...  
-what! How could you have dropped it! your like the one who loves money most!  
-Dont you think i know that!

*cough cough*  
-gentlemen...have you guys maybe lost your wallet?  
*slowly turns around their head*  
-eh...yeah...  
-then follow me to the kitchen  
-ok...but...wait! Whats that?  
-what?  
-RUN!

Luffy and the other ran so fast as they could and then returned to their inn,they knew Garps fight wouldn't start before 3 days, so they rest and explored the city, they found out that this place was haunted before, before some pirates came to their town and rescued them and stayed here for the rest of their life, while they were here, they protected the town and let people who had good heart live there also and help them with the town people.

Luffy and the other understood how the pirates felt, they had experienced the felling how their hometown got destroyed and their friends got slaughtered.  
And thats why they hated some kinds of pirate, thoose who were jerks.

Luffy and the other got to know new people at this town, they were kind and helpfull, and this made their days more relaxing and enjoy able.

3 days has gone, and it was time for garp to enter the arena, but before that, as usual, the mayor stepped up above the arena and started to speak:  
-people! this is one of the last fightes in this year, and lets cheer for the competiters and hope this will be a good fight!  
May the competiters enter!  
-it's my turn now, wish me good luck guys.  
-we will! give them a good show now!  
-you bet that i will do that!

Garp entered the arena and it was finally hes turn to fight.  
Garp stood there, proud and happy.  
He waved to the audience and smiled, then hes opponet came out.  
He stared at the person and made thumbs down. The audience cheered and screamed:  
-~Garp~Garp~Garp~  
Then it suddenly become silently, and it was because the person walked to the middle of the arena, and then took of the hood. Garp realised it, it was a girl.


	12. Garp vs the girl

Chapter 12

Garp stood there, and wondered what to do, he couldn't imagine to hurt a girl, he was an old man, and he can't bull little girls...

He stood there, and couldn't think out anything, what could he do in this situation?  
Then the girl started to speak:  
-old man, dont worry, fight me with you full strenght, i dont care, and if you dont do it, you will die.  
Then she flew at Garp and charged with a hidden blade in her cloth.  
Garp dodged it with hes blade, the girl was much stronger then she looked,  
-old man, you have no chance!

She used more strenght and Garp got send away, he crashed in to the wall, but this wasn't even close to make him hurted, The girl once again charged against Garp, and this time, she aimed for the head, Garp saw this and activated hes special ability, He got hes armor and swords.

The girl laughed and said:  
- it seems like we have almost same abiltys. But not quite exact same...  
She activated her special ability and she got also a armor and swords.

But Garp understood what the diffrent was already, she had choosed the dark side ability, She had Dark demon armor and a Devil sword.

This fight was almost like between heaven and hell.  
This fight seemed like starting to be intressting for Garp also, this was a fight he didn't really expect.

Garp stood up again and faced at the girl, They both walked to the middle and shaked their hands.  
-Let this fight be remember able.  
-Lets give them a great fight.

After they speaked, they jumped away from each other, and then they flew very high up.  
They Crossed each other over and over, their blade meet and it was very even, both laughed, they both really enjoyed this battle, it was an fight that you experience very little, and this was a moment he should have fun.

Garp and the girl fought very good, they both had really good techinque and tactics, but it seemed like that the girl was starting to get advantage, Luffy and Ace knew about this, and were thinking, how Garp would win this fight.

Garp flew down and so did the girl, and then garp started to speak:  
- there is no doubt that you are stronger, but it doesn't mean that i got better skills, or better weapons.

Garp bringed out his Special weapon, the sword from the chest. He threw up the sword and after that, he threw the 2 other swords.  
And then he screamed somthing:  
-Lakta sashmu!  
The swords emerged and become a giant one, this was unexpected, this sword was as big as a tree. The girl laughed and said:  
- do you seriously think somthing that big could hit me?  
-yes i do think think that.

Garp swinged the heavy and big blade and it just reached the girl, the girl got suprised, he moved the big and heavy blade really well and fast.  
-it seems like that blade is quiet a good weapon for you, but you havent seen mine yet.  
She threw out 2 bullets, and threw her swords also, it emerged and transformed to guns.

Garp got worried, how could he defend from that?


	13. Garp vs the girl part 2

Chapter 13

Garp stood there, and the girl pointed the guns at him. what should he do now,  
Garp were thinking tactics to how to dodge the bullets, but then the girl started to speak:  
-this is no ordinary guns, my guns can shoots can materialize themselfs to dragons or just being shoots like beam.

This was pretty much a relief for garp, because this would make it much easier to dodge it, if he can see it, he can dodge or avoid it.

The girl smiled again, and said:  
-old man, do you really believe that you can avoid it because its being shooted as dragons or beam? then your wrong!  
She shoot a beam, but it was a small one, and it flew in a extrem speed, Garp managed to dodge it in a second, if he hadn't he would got shoot right at hes heart.

Garp:  
-Girl, that was close, but not close enough!  
Garp charged once again at the girl, and the girl flew up, he continued chase after the girl and he was almost near her, but she started to shoot again, and this time it was dragons.  
Garp had to do somthing, he tried to avoid them and flew away from the dragons, but they still chased after him, Garp had an idé, he was going to try to use a new technique, he still flew away from them and then pointed the sword at the dragons, he screamed:  
-Light dragon!  
And a dragon got shooted away from the blade, the dragons started to attack each other, and Garp saw this as a chance, he charged against the girl and summoned dragons again from his blade, and there was 2 of them, each at hes both sides, the girl was defenseless  
And garp had to dragons. The dragons bite her arms, and the Garp still charged at the girl, and the raised his sword and swinged it, it slashed straight at her armor, and pierced through it,

The girl got injured badly, and she still stood there, but it came out alot of blood from her, she looked really angry and pointed the gun at Garp,  
She shoot once again away a dragon, but this time, it was much bigger and it was much more powerful, Garp held his sword against the dragon and charged at it, he tried to slash it and it made a huge explosion, Garp got exploded away and flew over the place, he landed on the ground and it made a huge hole.

Garp stood up again and faced at the sky to look where she was, but when he looked up, no one was there, he looked every where on the arena and didn't se her either, but then he noticed somthing in the sky, it was something falling from the sky, and when he looked more closely, he understood it was the girl and flew over there, he catched her and flew back to the arena, and laid her down on the ground. And then spooked with her, they speaked in some minutes and then the girl started to speak loud:  
-i give up, i have understood that i can't win

The audience got wild and applaud for the both fighters, this was an incredible fight, and this was not somthing that you se everyday.

Garp walked out from the arena and met Luffy and Ace, they walked back to their inn  
and had their well earned sleep after all the thing they had to take care of.

They where sleeping, and then suddenly at the night, someone knocked at their door.


	14. the true

Chapter 14

Luffy and the other sat up on their bed, and then someone suddenly brocked the silence, it was garp, he said:  
-Luffy, go and see who it is this late, he opens the door and he sees the mystery man.  
The mystery man takes out a knife and charge against luffys heart, but luffy had already activated hes special ability in case in somthing like this would happend, so he jumped back and the ice dragon bite the mans arms, but didn't bite them of.  
Ace and Garp runned fast to luffy and the mystery man, they stood there and faced at the man.

And once again, Garp brocked the silence again, and asked the man:  
-You, what do you want from ous? and whats with the thing, trying to kill luffy when he just opens the door?  
The mystery man coughed and speaked:  
-all of you, you should just die here!  
Garp hit hes face and said:  
- tell ous why your even here, and why you are trying to kill ous!  
The man looked other way, and then suddenly the dragon looked more angry, and the man started to look back and started to speak again:  
-okok, i am here because as you can se, i tried to kill you people, and it was all because of my master ordered me.  
-Your master? who is this?  
- My master? hehe...he is the one who are also master over the pirate groups that he commanded to kill your friends and family in your village!  
Luffy and Ace got really pissed of, Luffy grabed him and were going to hit him so hard as he could, but Garp stopped him.  
-Why grandpa! This jerk tried to kill ous! And he is one of them who are under that bastard who ordered them to destroy our village!  
- Luffy, calm down, i just wanna him to answer some more of my questions.  
Luffy calmed himself down and sat down on a chair.  
- Ok, i wanna ask you something.  
-What?  
-Why did the pirates bring ous with them? and gave ous the fruits?  
- This is all concerned about the masters plan  
- What plan?  
-I dont know, the master haven't told ous anything about his plans.  
-ok, one last questions, where is this your master?  
The mystery man looked at garps face and laughed:  
-Do you really think i would tell you about where our main base is!

Garp got really angry and punshed the man with all he got, the man got really hurt and it didn't look very good.  
The mystery man spooked again:  
-It doesn't matter what you do with me, if i tell you guys, my master would just do something with me, and i can tell you, its much worse then death.  
Luffy got pissed of again and rasied hes hand.  
-Oh yeah! the dragon started to attack the man, and the mystery man screamed of pain.  
Ace runned fast to luffy and held him.  
-Luffy! calm down! i know how angry you are! but this isnt a solution!  
Luffy got once again calmed down and stopped the dragon from attacking.  
The mystery man laughed and said:  
- this situation must be really frustated for you, the man who stands in front of you, one of the pirates, who knows where this base is, and doesn't tell anything to you people.

Garp knew that Luffy would get really angry again and hurried with grab the man and threw the man out of the window and screamed:  
- run your coward! Your lucky that i am a nice person, i would have killed you already if i didn't want luffy and Ace would watch when i would do something that terrible as you people did!

Garp walked back to luffy and slaped him, and said:  
- Luffy! you shall never try to kill someone! it's a terrible thing! life is something really important! And its not up to ous to judge that! i understand your anger, but we cant just kill people like that, it come times when we have to, but we dont want to kill the person.  
And i hope that we dont have to get into that kind of situations.  
But, there is one person we must revenge on, and it is this master!

Garp and the other sleeped again and everyone where dreaming about how the would get to this master.

*Next day*

It was an early morning, and Luffy had to take a walk to make himself calm down,  
When he had walked a bit, he saw an hospital, and walked in and asked where Yuki were held,  
they told him where he was and he walked to there, he went in and there was Yuki, he were reading the newspapper and didn't notice Luffy until he sat on a chair.  
-oh, Luffy!  
-hi yuki, how is it?  
-oh, i am fine  
-ah, good to hear.  
-so what brings you here?  
- i just wanted to se if you were ok, and i had to take a walk to refresh my mind.  
-oh? have something happend?  
-yes, *Luffy tells the whole thing*  
-oh...thats awfull dude...  
-yeah, it really is...  
-But wait...this master...and the mystery man, i know who thoose people is, that person people calls the master is a very terrible man who rules a big part over places, and they say that he have awfull powerfull power. And i have a clue where this person is.  
-What! tell me Yuki!  
Why tell you when i can follow you guys?


	15. sailing

Chapter 15

-What? What do you mean?  
- I meant exactly what you heard, I want to follow you guys, "your group" is not the only one that have some business with those bastards.  
-hm….why not? You know people better then ous, and we might need people with strength.

They shook their hands and Luffy went back to the inn for meeting up with Garp and Ace.  
He went in the inn, and noticed that something felt odd with it, like someone were stalking him, Luffy turned around and he saw the mystery man again, He activated his special ability and the dragon grabbed once again the man.  
-please mercy!  
-I understood what my grandpa tried to tell me, and I am going to listen to what he said, and I wont kill people, it's something very terrible, but I doesn't mean that I can hurt you, The dragon started to attack him and the man screamed of pain, and later, Luffy made the dragon threw away the man, the dragon threw the man right in to the woods and he cried:  
-Stay there you bastard, and just a warning, in the woods, there might be creatures that can be more dangerous than me. After he said that, he went back to their room.

Luffy opened the door and in there, there sat Ace and Garp, they were thinking of how they would find this master, but Luffy walked to them, and told them about Yuki, that he would follow them and that he might had a clue about where the master would be.

Ace and Garp got really happy, and they asked when Yuki could follow them, Luffy said about 3 days, he had to fully recover before he could fight or even follow them.

So they went around the town those 3 days and gathered so much informations as possible before they were going to take off.

3 days had gone, and Yuki did as he said he were going to, he went to the inn and meet upp with them, he knocked the door and there was luffy, they had all already prepared for the next journey, but before we were going to take off, Yuki asked:  
-em…people, the tournament is going to continue about 5 month again, and there will the winner get very rewarded with money, and also get the title of the champion of this earth.  
-Hehe, champion of the earth? That doesn't sounds so bad, i think we will return later.  
- I will look for it, but before that, we have a mission.

The four went the harbor and bought them a boat, a boat that would be good for the journey, because this would be a very tough one. The boat was very big, and it had a eagle statue in the front.

They were now out, looking for this master, who had caused so much pain and suffer to each one of them, and many more people.  
The sat on in the boat, and were speaking,  
-how are we supposed to find this guy? Said Yuki  
- While you were recovering, were we trying to gather informations, and not only that, we have found a map, over this world.  
-Yuki you said you knew something about where this master is.  
-No, I said I had a clue, and its actually not a clue, I know a person who knows where this master is.  
Where is this person? This person lives at the next iland and she is my cousin.  
-Oh your cousin? Then I guess this is a reliable source, let's hope that she is still there.

The group now went for the iland where Yukis cousin were. 


	16. at the iland

Chapter 16

They were sailing now, and it was an tough journey, even if the island were pretty close to the next iland, there was many pirates that tried to kill them, but Luffy and the others were just to strong, but they didn't kill them, just leaving them unconscious, but even if they met many pirates, doesn't that mean it is a bad thing, because they helped people from getting robed by pirates, and at the same time, they could improve their skills and ability by fighting.

It had passed 2 days and they had finally arrived to the iland, there was a sign at the harbor, it said:  
- Welcome to kaltas

This place seemed as like it had been caused by something. Like it is haunted or it has some curse.  
Yuki didn't care about it, and walked straight as he knew exactly where his cousin were, they walked about some mins, before they stood at front of a house, he knocked the door, and no one opened it, he tried again, but still, no one opened the door.  
Yuki gave up, and turned around, he were just about to say something, but then, they all heard something, it was an woman's voice, and Yuki heard who it was, it was his cousin.

They ran to the source of the scream, and there she was, Yuki's cousin.  
She was surrounded by some pirates, and she seemed also have a special ability, she had wings, and a katana, and she wore a kimono.

Yuki charged at the pirates and helped his cousin, Ace were also about to charge, but luffy stopped him.  
-Why Luffy! We should help to!  
-there is no need, I have fought with Yuki once, he can easily handle them alone.  
Yuki activated his special ability and his dragon came forth, also his armor.  
Yuki made his dragon use the Thunder beam against the pirates and one got hit, His cousin turned around and saw it was Yuki, she got happy and also saw this as a chance, she draw her katana and slashed 2 of the pirates and they got badly injured, there was 1 pirate left and Yuki flew against him, he took out his spear and smashed the pirate away, and the other pirates also, and made the dragon shoot a lightning beam against them all.

The problem was now over and it was time to speak with yukis cousin.  
They walked to her and started to introduce themself to her, then she started to speak:  
-Hi! I am Rebecca, I come from kaltas village, and yeah, as you know, I am an cousin to Yuki.  
The all had introduced to each other and they went to Rebecca's house.  
They all sat down at the kitchen and Rebecca started to explain what had happened to the village,  
It seemed like the masters had send one of the his captains to control over this iland, and Rebecca had been trying to help the village people, but they were just to many, the village people had tried to help her to defend the village, but it didn't matter, the captain was an very experienced fighter, and he had other pirates that fought for him there to.

Yuki got very furious and slammed the table, this was unacceptable, Yuki started to walk out of the house and were just going to walk out the room, but Luffy stopped him, and said to him to calm down,  
-Calm down!  
-Are you stupid or what! My cousin had done her best to protect this village and she had been hurt by those bastards, do you think that I will just sit down here!  
-No! I am not suggesting that! But we should at least think out a plan!  
Yuki were just about to punch Luffy, but he calm down himself, and understood what Luffy meant, he couldn't take care of all the pirates alone, and they had to make up plans.

They walked back to the kitchen and they started to make up plans.


	17. The base

Chapter 17

They were in the kitchen and they were planning, and it took a lot of time, because Luffy had no idé how to make up plans, so they had to think out themselves, and suddenly Rebecca came up with a plan, she whispered the plans to them, and Luffy nodded as he understood everything.

*next day*

Rebecca walked out of the house, and she started to walk to the beach, and there did she started to swim, but suddenly, something started to happened with the water, it took a form and captured Rebecca,  
But this was all according to the plan, Luffy and the others knew this would happened, because the pirates already knows that she is the last one that tries to protect this iland, so they made up plans to let them "capture her" but they would only follow them to the front door, before they went in, they would make them unconscious. And they would all sneak in.

They had walked a bit now, and they were walking up on a mountain, and there it was, a big gate, in led straight in to the mountain.

Yuki charged to the pirates who held her as a prison in that water cage, and Luffy and the other helped to.  
it didn't take long time to knock them out, but it took time before they made up another plan,  
But Luffy didn't care, he used his special ability and made a spear, he used his full strength and the gate got smashed away, the pirates in there had just walked back from their lunch, and were just going to the port.  
Suddenly the port just flew, and the pirates got send away also.

Luffy ran in, and so did the rest, they ran and ran, suddenly, they came in to a room, where the soldiers had their brake.  
-Luffy….you are an idiot…  
-sorry….  
-dont just stand there! RUN!

They ran as their life depended on it, and luffy made a ice wall, so the could have sometime to escape, Luffy ran as fast as he could and lead them to another room, there they hided themselves behind boxes, but suddenly, a man started to poke on them, and luffy turned around.  
-em…can I help you?  
-em…yeah….where is the captain for this base?  
-eh…I am the captain…why?  
*very quiet*

-Oh…ok..  
Rebecca pushed away luffy and she activated her special ability, and suddenly there was some ghost behind her, The captain laughed:  
-you think ghost could harm me? Or even make me afraid?  
-They are not only for making you afraid old man.

The ghost charged against the captain and he just avoided them in time. The ghost touched the table and suddenly it made got cut into very small pieces.

The captain got really afraid, those ghost could fly around, and even past trough things, they dont have bodies and could harm him.  
This was an very bad situations for him, He activated his special ability and flew so fast as he could, The captain flew out of the base and waited for Rebecca, she flew also out and the other followed to.

When they were all out, Rebecca charged against the captain with hers katana, and the ghost behind her, and then, suddenly the captain used his ability to, he made the big stones build themselves together and it turned into and big eagle made of stones, and it flew against Rebecca.

This was an very effective ability against her, because her katana wouldn't withstood the rock, and the ghost could try to cut it, but it wasn't something she wanted to chance on.

Ace saw this was an bad situations for her, so he brought out his axe, and transformed himself to and wolf, he flew in a very high speed and was in front of the eagle,  
- don't think this is only your fight girl, we are also here.  
- hehe, sorry there, I almost took all the fight alone here.

Ace swinged his axe and the eagle got destroyed, Ace was much stronger than any summon creatures, he turned around and faced at the captain. Pointed him with the axe and was ready to end it.

But then he heard something, it was luffy,  
-Ace! Behind you!  
Ace turned around again, and there was almost 50 pirates, and they all had ability, they were clearly outnumbered and this fight seemed be more dangerous now. 


	18. Rebecca vs the captain

Chapter 18

Luffy and Garp faced at the pirates, this seemed the start to being a real tough battle, Ace flew back to them and there stood them in line. The pirates laughed and they activated their special ability,

Most of them transformed themselves to nature creatures, and some transformed to dragons.

This seemed to be a very dangerous situation for them,

Garp cried to Rebecca:

- You take care of the captain, and we will handle the pirates here.

- you mean I will fight the captain alone?

-yes, Luffy! Summon something that might help her during the fight.

-ok!

Luffy summoned 4 ice birds and let them flew to Rebecca.

-Thanks Luffy!

Rebecca attacked the captain, and the pirates flew to Luffy and them, they all activated their abilities, and charged against the pirates to, Luffy created once again and ice titan and an ice dragon.

Garp activated his ability and got the whole armor set, and he flew against them, Ace activated his ability too, and he transformed to an Wolf, he Charged against the pirates to and, he smashed some away and they got send away, but they came back after

some minutes and was ready to fight once again, and this battle could take some time.

Yuki activated his ability to and flew high with his dragon, and he raised his spear, and then started to seem using an technique,

-Everyone, I am going to use and new technique, and this has an really big range, so don't get struck by it!

Yuki gathered an ridiculous big energy ball, and he threw it against the pirates, and many of them got slaughtered,

Luffy and the others flew away, they knew Yuki was strong, but they didn't know that he had devoloped a new technique.

The attack was pretty impressiv, it had an really good damage, and it took out most of the pirates to. Luffy and the others had to show him that they were pretty impressiv to.

Luffy summoned his dragons, and made them become a lumb, and they emerged with luffy once again, and he took also out the spear,

Luffy had become once again an dark angel, but he seemed more cruel this time, and the spear had an dark colour, it had an energy around it, something from the dark power.  
The birds which were with Rebecca started to transform themselves to, they turned into some other material, they had black color and they seemed a lot more dangerous.  
Rebecca smiled she seemed like the birds more now.

Rebecca charged against the captain, and she started to use her secret ability to. She said:  
-elasa!  
And then, she summoned ghosts again and they seemed much more dangerous now, the ghosts had double blades and the had something that seemed was getting bigger for every second, and then everyone saw it, it was a fire, the fire were getting bigger, and after 10 seconds, the fire were surrounding the ghost, and they had turned into fire ghosts.

The ghost flew to the captain and they tried to slash him down, and they were incredible fast, they slashed and slashed, and missed, but suddenly, dark birds flew over where the captain were and the they grabbed him, he had panic, he knew that the ghost were really strong, and they were about the slash him, but suddenly, a pirate flew over to the captain and protected him from getting injured, but when the ghost was just in front of the pirate, he got slashed and he got send back down, the pirate were out.

The captain were still being held and he tried with all his power to stop the birds from holding him, but it didn't matter, Luffy had activated his most powerful ability and everybody could see that Luffy could easy kill the captain, but this was now up to Rebecca.

The captain screamed enough and created an stone bird, the bird flew to him and knocked of the birds, and the birds started to fight each other.  
The captain could now move once again and were preparing for battle:  
-Where are you little girl! I will kill you!  
He looked around she seemed to have disappeared.  
Then she appeared behind him, she seemed to have also an ability to become an ghost herself and become invisible.  
She pierced trough the captains body with her katana and the captain felt down from the air.  
The captain was defeated.


	19. The group vs the pirates

Chapter 19

The captain are falling down from the air, and one of the birds the captain had created grabbed him fast and flew down to the ground, and putted him down there, and the bird felt apart again.

But this didn't mean the battle was over, the pirates are left and they still had to take care of them.  
Rebecca became invisible again and flew fast over to Ace, and she nodded to him, And then looked at the other and nodded to, they all understood that she had took care of captain, as expected from Yukis cousin.  
Rebecca created once again ghosts and made them attack the pirates who had transformed themselves, and she attacked the pirates to, as invisible.  
Ace and the other smiled, it was time for them to finish this battle.  
Ace made his clones again and they all had the shockwave balls, and they all threw it to the axe that he held.  
Luffy saw this and he understood it was time for them to finish this off to, so he raised his spear, and then pointed the spear at the pirate group.  
Garp also did the same, he emerged his 2 swords with his Special swords.  
And it became a really big one.

Luffy with his amazing speed, Smashed all the pirates back into their cave, they all got really bad injured. But this wasn't over yet, Luffy flew over to Ace and he started to collect energy to his hand. Ace had already collected the shockwave balls to the axe. They smiled to each other and knew exactly what to do, Ace pointed at the cave with his axe, and Luffy pointed the energy ball and the cave to, and then they shoot away their attacks.  
Ace slashed and he shoot away a slash wave, Luffy shoot away the energy ball as a beam, and they both were aiming for the inside of the cave. This made an enormous explosion. And the pirates came flying everywhere out from the cave again, and they all screamed of fear, then Garp came, and he swinged his big swords, and he smashed the pirates far away from the iland. But Yuki wasn't satisfied with this, they had made His cousin and the people there suffer, so he did his special attack again, and it was bigger this time. He threw the energy ball to the pirates and he later made his dragon to shoot away a thunder beam. This time, the energy ball exploded and made an gigantic explosion.

The battle was now over, but it still remains that they don't know where this master is.  
They all flew over to the captain who were laid down on the ground, and started to walk to the captain. Rebecca brought draw out her katana again and pointed at the captains neck, and she asked him:  
-Why did you pirates choose our iland to robe and kill?  
- Because we was commanded by the master, that we would go to this iland, and kill The people that knows Rebecca and other people.  
-Why me? Why do you people want to make me suffer?

-Because you have an great power, and it may develop to an even greater, and the master want to stay on this iland to protect those people, so you don't explore the world and learn new things.  
-so…you mean the master is afraid of me?  
-no, not you, but that you may someday will get a whole group of people to stop him.  
- that person you call master, if you got any underlings that is going to the master to tell him what had happened her, tell him that I will hunt him down someday…  
-no problem, the master also already know that you would do something like this, and that this group would help you to fight me and my underlings.  
-then why did you guys not flee?  
-because I didn't know that your cousin and the others were so strong. We had to at least to try to kill you guys.  
-I can say you failed pretty hard.  
-yep…

They all walked back to the house and they had now to plan over again how to get to this master.  
And later, they when they had talked a while, Rebecca remembered something, she ran to her room, and opened a chest, inside there, there was an map. It was map there it pointed out where the masters iland was.  
She ran fast back to the living room, and screamed:  
-I got the map!


	20. Their plan about the future

Chapter 20

Rebecca brought out a map, the map shows how the iland was lined up, and together they made a circle. There was 8 ilands and they together made a circle, and there was an iland inside the circle, there was their base.  
They knew about where the base where now. And they had to take off immediately, to stop this master.  
But before they took off with the boat, and old man came to harbor to meet Yuki. It was his father.  
-father?  
-yes, my son, I have been here, hiding from the master, and also trying to help this people here. But as you can see, it haven't been so easy for both me and Rebecca.  
-yes, but don't worry, I have stopped the pirates with Luffy and the others.  
-yes, i know my son, but before your group are going to sail again, I got to tell you something.  
-what is it?  
- the master you and the group are going to face is to strong. I know you and the others is very powerful, but you should know that the master is on a different league, there were once pirates and people who had powers, that tried to stop him, they were all very strong, but when they faced the master, they all failed and got slaughtered.  
-and why did they die? They were strong as you said.  
-yes, they were very strong, but the problem is that the master has many underlings, he has many chosen captains and commander.  
The commanders is at least as strong as you are, and there is 8 of them.  
They all guard each iland, and they have 5 captains in each of the 8 ilands. At those that surrounds their main base iland.  
And the master self can kill those commanders with just 1 strike, his is a terrifying monster.  
- is that supposed to terrify ous? I am sure we can take him down.  
-ts ts….you are underestimating him.  
-then how do you suggest we would stop him?  
-you should collect the 5 necklaces and the 5 bracelets they all contain a great power, powers that you can't even imagine about. But be aware, the master has also 3 mysterious things that gives him powers, it is said that they are even as strong as the 8 legendary items.  
- Then I guess we gotta find those items.  
Luffy, Ace and Garp, you 3 agree with this?  
-yeah, I guess your father is right.  
-ok, then it's settled, lets go and kick the commanders ass and find these items.

They walked to their boat, but just before they were going to go onboard at the boat, Rebecca started to speak with Ace,  
-Ace I will also go out on adventure and one day, also meet this master, and will help you guys defeat him. But I decided to go on journey myself, and also find I group that will help ous.  
But I will also give you guys 2 scrolls each, those scrolls is for teleportation. You guys can teleport me to the group so I can help you guys, if you really need help.  
-oh that's very nice of you, I am sure this scrolls will be to help later in future.  
Ace walked on to the boat, and told them what Rebecca had told them, and later he gave the scrolls to them.  
Ace walked to the kitchen in the boat, and suddenly a big sound started, it came from the under deck, Ace ran to there, and there he saw luffy, he had summoned Rebecca, she stood there, pointed a chicken leg at Luffy, and asked him:  
-why the heck did you teleport me here, it doesn't seems like any trouble to me here.  
-I just wanted to try if the teleport thing worked…

Both ace and Rebecca looked at Luffy with the stare that made the person feel that he was in really bad situation.  
*bam*  
-luffy your idiot…  
-what!  
*bam*  
-aooo….that hurts!  
-I hope that…  
Rebecca gave another scroll to luffy, and yelled him out that he would only use this if it was emergency. And not for fun!  
Rebecca flew back to the iland, and prepared for her own journey.  
The group were now out now for seeking the items.


	21. Their move

Chapter 21

Luffy and the group were now sailing for an adventure, they were heading for the first iland, and as we could see on the map, there was 4 passages to get in to the circle, and you got either go from, east of the circle, west, south, or north.

But either you choose, it will be very hard and a long journey.

They sailed and sailed, and suddenly one day, they met a pirate ship, they flew over to them, and talked to them, they had an long conversation, and then suddenly, the underling showed them the way to their captain of the clan.

They had walked a bit now under the boat, and suddenly, there was an big door there. The underling cried an password, and then suddenly someone opened the door.

Inside there, sat a man, he sat on a throne, and it was made of sold gold, it was easy to see that this man was their leader, he seemed quite dangerous,

Luffy and the others introdouced themself to the captain, and then he raised one of his swords, and made a hole on the boat, and said:

- my name is Zoro! and i am the captain for the onigiri clan!

-eh...onigiri?...dude..

-yeah! what! i like onigiri!

-but dude...name a pirate clan onigiri...thats just sad...

-thanks dude! finally someone tells our captain that the name is just wrong!  
-yeah dude, I feel sorry for your clan, couldn't you named it like something cooler?  
-no…I like it, end of the discussion! Just tell me already what you are here for!  
-oh..yeah…we are here for some onigiri…  
-…dude don't joke with me, just tell me already what you are here for!  
-ok ok, we are here for help, we don't know how the get to the circle where a person that people call the master, it is said that inside this circle that are made of 8 ilands, that it is an iland inside of it, and we have to get there to defeat this master.  
But first we gotta know how to get in to the first iland.  
-oh, you wanna know about how to get there, but if you want me to tell you that, you have to give me something as exchange.  
-like what? Onigiri?  
-NO! I want a sword, my sword third sword got destroyed, and it was a no ordinary sword, it was cursed, and it is said that if you destroy this sword, you gotta get the twin sword, the one that get ripe of the curse.  
-and where might this sword be?  
-in a cave, where a Woldas protects it.  
-and what is this Woldas?  
-a creature that are also cursed, it has been cursed to protect this sword, and never let anyone get close to it.  
-ok…do you know where this cave is?  
-yes, but myself and my crew couldn't win over this creature.  
-so you mean you need our help?  
-yes.  
-ok…if you are going to tell ous how to get to the first iland, we will help you.  
-then it's a deal!

They together sailed to the cave, and when they were sailing to the cave, Zoro asked them how they would get the sword.  
They answered that Yuki had an cousin, that she had an ability to make herself invisible, and by that way, she could sneak behind the woldas and get that sword.

They had sailed in days, and they were finally there.  
There was the cave, and it seems really horrible, it was skeleton everywhere, people had tried to get the sword, but failed.  
And now it was their turn to try, Ace brought out a teleport scroll, and started to call for Rebecca,  
*after a while*  
*poff*  
Rebecca made a beautiful entrance, and her kimono were moved by the wind.  
-I am here! What do you need help with?  
-we need your ability, you have to get inside that cave, and get a sword, but first make yourself invisible and when you get inside the cave, don't make a single noise.  
-Why do I have to be quiet?  
-Because the woldas is guarding the sword, and you don't want to face it, according to zoros story.  
-ok!  
Rebecca started to walk to the opening of the cave.


	22. Woldas

Chapter 22

Rebecca stood infront of the cave, and she used her ability, and got invisible.

She started to walk inside the cave, and then a noise started, it was something that cried of pain, and it the sound came from inside the cave, she got creped and suddenly her invisibility got turned off. She got scared for a second, and she looked back, and made an scary face to them, but Luffy and the others just smiled and made thumbs up. Rebecca nodded and made her invisible again and continued walk deeper inside, while the sound of the pain got louder and louder.  
Rebecca had walked a while, and was in the end of the cave, she sneaked out her head, and then she saw it, it was an horrible creature.  
It had on body as a wolf, a head as a bird, it had 4 arms, 2 arms were like 2 very sharp blades, and the other 2 were covered by fur. And it had wings as an ant.  
Rebecca got really creped out by this creature, she wouldn't want to fight that thing, and she hoped that she didn't had to either. So she continued walk beside that creature,  
and tried not to get to creped out and scream, she had walked passed it, and then she saw something, it was a human body, the monster were feeding on humans, and this body seemed fresh, this had got killed recently, and it wasn't a pleasant scen.  
She closed her eyes and calmed down herself, and continued to walk, then she saw it, the sword were chained on a rock, and it seemed that you had to do something to get it of.

Rebecca walked to the the stone, and she tripped over an frog, and the frog flew over to the stone, and suddenly the chain got tied up, she stod up again and walked to the stone, and then saw it, the frog had the key on its back, she took it of from the frog, and opened the lock.  
Then she saw that the frog was really afraid, so she brought that with her to, she started to walk out, and when she was just in the end of the tunnel, the frog quacked.  
Rebecca had an extreme panic, the woldas sure heard the quack. She turned around, and saw the woldas flying toward her, and she had panic, she threw the frog right on the woldas face, and flew in a extreme speed, she flied like never before, that woldas was creepy as hell!

She got out of the tunnel, flying like never before, and threw the sword to zoro, and when he grabbed it, it seems like it was sealed something inside of it, he draws the blade, and a golden dragon comes out, It cried, and suddenly, the curse were gone, and then suddenly, the dragon flew at Zoro, and it got inside of him.  
Then suddenly, on his arm, the dragon appeared there.  
It was like an tattoo. And Zoro got really chocked, why the heck did the dragon appear on his arm?

Zoro tried to do everything to get ripe of it, and then suddenly he said:  
-I think I might cut my arm of…  
-…WHAT? What are you saying! Cut of the arm! Are you dumb or what!  
-….nah..i just don't like the tattoos, I just think they are in the way.  
-…dude, how can they even be in the way, they are not like a big think on your arm, its on you skin…  
-…hm…didn't think in that way, ok, I will not cut of my arm…for now…  
-weird…

Then something flew out from the cave, it was the woldas, it charged against Zoro and his new sword, Zoro draw the sword, and then suddenly the dragon tattoo started to shine, Zoro didn't care, he had the new sword, and are going to keep it.  
He tried to slash the Woldas, but it avoided it in just time, and it cried, it was so loud that everyone had to hold their ears, it was horrible, it sounded like pain, and also, it made people fear the Woldas because of the sound.  
Everybody did their best to try make the sound go away, but it didn't matter, it was to strong, then suddenly, the woldas grabs Rebecca, and flies back into the cave.  
Yuki got paniced, and flew after them, and so did the others.

Zoro flew faster then the others, and he tried to fight the woldas, but it was still faster, and it cut Zoro, this was really an bad situation for them.


	23. The rescue and the fight

Chapter 23

Zoro got up again, and he flew after them, they just have to rescue Rebecca, they couldn't let anything harm her, Yuki summoned his dragon, and he noticed that it had to big size, and it got stuck, but Yuki let it be there, so the woldas couldn't get

out also.

They continued to fly, and they were almost there, the deepest part of the cave.

Luffy summoned his dragons, and made them become a lumb, and fused together with him.

He became the Darkangel again. Ace transformed himself and took the axe, Garp transformed himself, and they all chased after.

The woldas turned around, made a relly angry look, and pointed one of his blades on Rebecca neck, it were intending to slay Rebecca, but Luffy wasn't going to stay there and watch, he took out his spear, and flew in a extreme speed against the Woldas,

The woldas is also very fast, so Woldas raised its blade, and stopped Luffy from rescue her, but it wasn't over yet, Ace, Garp and Yuki flew fast as they could, Ace and garp bringed out their weapons, and tried to attack Woldas, but it stopped the their

attack, with each of its hand and blade,

But now it was busy with dodging their attacks, with each of its hand, so zoro took advantage, and Grabbed Rebecca flew out of the cave, and flew to the boat, and laid Rebecca down there, and made the boat flew little, he laid a blanket over her, and said:

- Rest here Rebecca, don't worry, the Woldas wont capture you again, we are going to take care of it.

Zoro flew back to the cave and flew really fast as he could to help them.

*meanwhile*

-good! Rebecca is safe now!

-yeah! We can finally fight the woldas with all our power!

Yuki made a call, and his dragon shoot a thunderbeam, and it destroyed the cave,

The whole world was now their battlefield.

Luffy and the other flew very high up, and the had to work together this time to kill this woldas, Zoro who were flying in the cave, got blown away, and got really pissed of by the dragon who shoot the thunderbeam.

He tried to fly back, but he seemed to have gotten lost…

Yuki and the others didn't concern about that, and continued to fight the Woldas.

Yuki collected energy to his spear, and were going to make the energy ball fly against Woldas.

But the Woldas flew at Yuki, and cut him down, the Woldas grabed him, and threw him against the ground.

Luffy made water ground, and let Yuki land on it, slowly, it flew to the ground and let him rest there, before he could fight again.

Luffy tried to smash the Woldas away, but it just grabbed Luffys spear as nothing, and Threw Luffy away, Ace tried to slay the Woldas with his axe, and he got a hit on the Woldas.

-Yes! I got him now!

But, the Woldas wasn't even injured,

-…How is that possible!

-how I am supposed to know! Just continue hit that thing!

Garp combined his swords, and made the huge one, and tried to strike the woldas, but it was just to fast.

Axe tried to slay the Woldas with his Shockslash attack, but the Woldas just avoided it.

This wasn't an easy thing for them to do, the Woldas were just to fast.

Luffy watched the battle, and started to make tactics, and he started to summon his Phoenix birds, and the Woldas turned around, and stared at the birds, it started to cry and the birds exploded, the cry was one of the Woldas attack, it was also like a

shockwave, but it seemed stronger then that, then when it touched a roch, it exploded, and got into pieces.

This wasn't something to joke about, the woldas are very powerful.

Luffy gathered energy to his hand, and made the energyball, and he shoot away a beam, the Woldas saw ths and pointed both of his blades toward Luffy, and Woldas cried again, but this time, the blade made the shockwave being a laser.

It hit luffys energy beam, but it made a big explosion.  
The woldas tried to find Luffy in the explosion, but the smoke were just to thick.  
And then from nowhere, Ace were just infront of Woldas, flying, and Luffy were behind,  
They were both just going to Slay the Woldas.


	24. This doesn't go well

Chapter 24

Ace had already charged his axe with his shockwave again, and he were just going to strike the Woldas, and so were luffy, Luffy were charging with his spear, and it seemed like his spear were glowing, he had put the energy ball he normally shoot away as a laser, inside the spear.  
Ace first stroke the Woldas, and it screamed, they had finally injured the Woldas, but this wasn't close enough to kill jt, Luffy aimed for its back head, and he hit it with his spear, and after he hit the Woldas, it made an explosion, and then the others saw it, it wasn't just an explosion, instead he shoot away a lazer as a energy ball, it made an explosion, and same time a laser came out from the spear, it pierced through the woldas, and it cried, the cry made Luffy blown away, and he got also injured, but he could still fight, he made a yeti, but because he still were an dark angel, the summoned yeti didn't got summoned right, it turned to transform to an demon.

Ace saw this, and smiled, he had forgotten thatb he could summon to, Ace summoned a angel and a demon, both of them were generals, the angel was one of the guardians of the angel, and the angel had the titel general.  
and the demon had also the title as general, but in the demon world.  
they both are very power, but the question is if the angel and and the demon are strong enough to fight the Woldas, Ace made copies of himself, and started to charge against the Woldas, Garp weren't just going to stay there and watch, he charged against the Woldas to, but he was much farer away, The angel and the demon fought with the Woldas, but it was very even.  
Ace Made his copies attack the Woldas to, The Woldas couldn't fight against them all, it cried, and all of them got blown away. 

The Woldas flew really fast against the copies, and slayed them, and they got all slayed in some seconds.  
Then it started to fly against the angel and the demon.  
Ace had to help his summons, so he flew over to the Woldas, and tried to stop it, he striked as much as he could, and made his summons fly away, so they could rest. But the situation got really bad for Ace, the Woldas grabbed Ace, and were just going to Slash him down, but Yuki had already taken his time and collected energy again, and this time, he changed the shape of his attack, and made it to a spear, he threw it so fast as he could and it pierced through the Woldas, It cried, and got insane, it flew against Yuki, and were going to kill Yuki, Yuki flew away as fast as he could, but it didn't matter, the Woldas was much faster, and Yuki was injured. The Woldas were just going to kill Yuki, but then, Ghost appeard before it.  
The Woldas stopped, and stared at the ghosts. The ghosts smiled, and they brought out their swords, and started to fight the Woldas, Yuki flew away, and hide himself, this battle was over for him, the Woldas was incredible power full, and it might be because of the curse, and it didn't seems like that they could kill it. They had injured it, but it was still to powerful, and they had all almost used all their strength, but the Woldas was still very strong, and it seemed like they were going to lose.  
Then suddenly, Zoro showed up, he had been trying to find the place, and after 2 hours, he had finally found back. And then he looked around, and could understand the situation, they had all gotten worned out, and it seemed like it was only he left.  
He looked at the Woldas, and it stared back.  
Zoro draw his blade, and they were about to fight. But before it started, Zoro started to speak:  
-guys, I know that I am unable to kill this creature, and even with this sword it will be really hard. And I have suggestion.  
-what?...  
-I think we should seal it away…  
-seal it?...but how?  
- I have a script, that can seal away a thing, but it only works once, and we have to do it together. It's an very powerful seal, and we have to say this together….  
-ok…..and what about the woldas….it will attack ous while we are doing the seal, and you know that.  
-yeah, I know that, and that's why I thought that the angel, the demon, the ghosts, and Ace's copies could stop it from attack ous.  
-hm…I think that will work, lets try that.

They made a ring and started to create the seal.


	25. Seal

Chapter 25

Zoro brought out the script, and started to create the seal, and it started to shine in the sky, it started to take a form, and It looked like a a dragon, it took shap, and in the end, it made a circle, as a dragon.  
And then, They all screamed together:  
-Dragon! Seal away this monster that had been cursed!  
the dragon looked at them, and cried, and it started to speak.  
-This monster has a curse over it, and it can only be sealed away, if you 5 together, combine just strength, and use your power. But! The you guys have to make a deal with me, if you are going to use my powers to seal that thing, you 5 have to borrow me your powers for 3 days, and that means you people will just be regular humans, without powers in 3 days.  
-hm…  
*they are speaking with each other*  
-Yes! We Agree with your deal!  
-Then I shall start with the ritual.

The dragon flew around and started to make marks on the sky.  
*meanwhile*

The Woldas tried to interrupt their sealing, it didn't want to get sealed away.  
But it just couldn't get to them, the angel, the demon, the ghosts and Ace's copies were doing their best to fight back the woldas, but all could see that they had a hard time, they fought their best, but the Woldas were to strong and to fast.  
The ghost tried to hit the Woldas and stroke and stroke, but they never hit even once.  
Then something started to happened, Ace's copies flew behind the Woldas, and then they started to gather around the woldas, and then, 3 of the copies held the woldas, and then the last copy started to attack on Woldas, But the Woldas didn't really get hurt by this, and started to cry,and all the copies of ace got blown away, and they vanished.  
The angel and the demon flew as fast as they could and they drew their blade, and stroke the Woldas, but it made just a small damage, and the Woldas was already injured, so they stroke again, before the Woldas could counter, and this time, they stroked where the Woldas was injured, at it made the hole in Woldas get larger, and it started to bleed as crazy.  
It got really angry, and started to fly with an incredible speed, it grabbed them, and it started to swing its blades, and then it pierced through the angel and the demon.  
They both cried and screamed for help, the ghosts flew over to them, and started to strike on the Woldas back, their blade started to burn, and they continued to strike, then the Woldas turned around, and dropped them, It raised its blade, and stroke the Ghosts. And they vanished. The angel and the demon seemed frightened, they were in a big problem.  
They started to fly away, and the Woldas still stood there, and then stared at the sky, it had finally noticed that they were creating a seal.

It flew after them, and were going to cut them down, but the angel and the demon flew back, and grabbed the Woldas.  
-Finish the seal now!  
The dragon started to cry and flew over the Woldas, and grabbed Woldas, and made it scream of pain.  
Then a ring started to take form around Woldas, and it started to glow and shine.  
The Dragon cried and screamed something:  
-Seal you evil creature! You shall get disappear! And I hopw you will rest in peace, you have been suffering enough!  
Then a gate opened under the Woldas, and it disappeared.  
-phew…it's finally over, we can finally rest…  
They all tried to fly, but then they remembers that they don't have any powers left, the dragon have taken them away.  
They started to walk to the boat, and they had finally arrived, and they went straight to the bed.

*Next day*  
-Oh shit, that was an hella of battle, I hope we don't encounter such a battle for a while, said Luffy  
-yeah, dude, this battle was the toughest ever we have encountered, and we had to fight all together, something that we haven't done before, and we even had to seal it. Said Ace  
-hey, Zoro, wake up!  
-Z-z-z-z…..huh…what?  
-you gotta tell ous how to get to the ilands.  
-hehe, why tell when I can give you a map instead?


	26. The first Iland

Chapter 26

-Here, this is an uppdate to the map that you guys have, and this one also shows how you should sail to the first iland, and then later how you should continue to next iland, first, we are at this iland

*pointing*

And you guys gotta take from this route, it is the safest path, but at the same time, it isn't safe, you guys gotta be careful, there is sea monsters in the oceans that surrounds the 8 ilands, between them, and inside of the circle.

-but….i think we can kill those sea monsters without a problem…

-If it would have been so easy, all people would already tried to kill the master.

-I guess your right, ok, we will be careful.

-ok then, take this map with you, and be sure to hold it tight, because with out this map, you guys will be very lost. Oh, almost forgot, you guys should have this compass, there is only 10 compass as this one, it points to the first iland from the

direction you take, and then continues to point to the next iland.

-oh, that's great! Thanks zoro!

Luffy took the map and the compass, and thanked Zoro again,

Luffy and the others walked to their own boat, and were about to go to the kitchen, But Zoro started to scream to them:

-guys! You can in anytime call me, just use this script, and it will summon me, and I will help you people with killing this master, I got some undone business with that guy to.

-sure, we will summon you when we need you.

-Hey! Guys! I am going to go back now, said Rebecca

-Hey! Rebecca, before you go, thank you so much for helping ous!

- no problem, any time, always there for you guys.

*poff*

And she was gone to her adventure.

They all sailed away, and went to the direction to where Zoro pointed at, and they were just about there, and finally, they could see the first iland, and they were kinda close now, but then the ship started to shake, and then, they started to see

something start to rise from the water, it was an giant octopus fused with a shark, it had the thirst of sharks, and this one eats flesh, and it had the same numbers of arms as octopuses and it was huge!

It tried to break the ship, but Luffy summoned his Ice dragon, and made it attack the octopus.

The octopus got really busy fighting the ice dragon, and the ship was free again, this wasn't as hard as Zoro told them, but before they even had killed the octopus, a another sea monster appeared, this time, it was a flying fishes, and they all have

blade as fin.

Garp transformed himself fast slashed down the fishes, they weren't any problems, they was very weak, the problem was the poison inside of it, when he slayed one of them, gas started to come out.

Luffy saw that, and made immediately an water ball. that surronds the fishes, so the gas doesn't get out, and then frezeed it, and Ace made a shockwave bomb, and the water ball got destroyed, and the fishes dissapeard.

They were almost at the iland now, and when they finally were at the iland, they saw a huge mist inside the iland, and it didn't seems like it was any idé to get on t yet, so they landed on the iland, and sleep for another day on the boat.

*Next day*

-ah, the mist has cleared itself, we can finally continue our journey. Said Garp  
-yeah!  
They started to walk on the unknown iland, and were trying to get the necklaces and bracelets.  
They started to search, and they searched almost everywhere, but they just couldn't find it anywhere, and they started to walk upside the mountain, and then, Luffy started to wondered.  
*hm….is it possible that all the captains have their base in the mountains?...no…they can't be that stupid….*  
*2 guys walks out the mountain*  
-awesome dude! The master was really smart to make some of the captains have their base inside the mountain!  
-….seriously….are they that stupid?  
-it seems so…  
Luffy and the others crushed the gate who opens to the cave, and started to go wild. 


	27. the wipe out

Chapter 27

They all used their powers, and made the cave shaking, they were really crazy inside there.  
They blew the cave, but the problem were, the legendary items weren't inside the cave, and the captains weren't inside either.  
They found a pirate, and grabbed his neck.  
-were do you scums hide the items! And why isn't your bosses around here and protecting this place!  
*cough*  
The pirate were coughing blood from his mouth.  
-our commander and the captains are at an different direction, and they all protects the legendary items, that we have been holding in many years.  
-skip the details, and tell ous the direction already!  
-hahahaha, you really think I would tell you the direction your piece of…  
Before he could end the sentence, Luffy threw him away and also the other underlings that were inside the cave.  
-now, that problem is gone, we gotta take care of the commander and the captains.  
-yeah, but the we still have a problem, we don't know where they are.

They walked out of the cave, and discussed about possibilities about where the hideout could be.  
And when they came out from the, they heard a sound, it was an hunting horn.  
They all looked back, and there were still a pirate, Yuki flew as fast as he could and stroke down the pirate, but it was too late , the other pirates heard it, and were heading to their way.  
-shit, I don't wanna fight many pirates again.  
-I think we should go in to the woods and make up plans before we start attack them once again.  
They all flew as fast as they could, back inside the forest.  
-ok, what should we do?  
*discussing*  
-hm…that just might work, ok let's try that, said Garp.  
They all flew in different location in the forest, and the all looked at garp, and they gave a signal.  
Garp flew out of the forest, and screamed to the pirates that had gathered around the cave the attacked.  
They all started to stare at Garp, and were going to fly to him.  
But before they arrived to him, Garp started to fly much higher, and higher.  
They followed him.  
And then, Garp suddenly stopped, and faced against them.  
-pirate scums! Look at this!  
Garp used an ability that he never had used before, he was an lightness warrior, and because of that, he could use the sun that make him stronger, and in same time, he can use an ability that he can't use in darkness.  
He brought out his 2 blades, and pointed them at the pirates.  
And then his sword started to glow, and then something started to happened with the sun, something were coming from it, and were heading to Garp.  
the thing from the sun started to surround his blades, and they started to glow really annoying, it was really hard to look at Garp. Then Garp used it, he send a wave of light, and the pirates unable to see anything.  
-oh my god! MY EYES!  
-Guys! NOW!  
They all flew out from the forest, and they had all already gathered their strength to end this.  
Ace used his slash wave, Ace used his energy ball and shot a laser, and Yuki used his massive energy wave.  
The all gathered it together to a big wave, And it were flying against the pirates.  
Garp flew so fast as he could so he that he wouldn't get dragged along with the pirates.  
And he combined his swords.  
-Guys, I am going to test something.  
He made his swords take the big wave of attack, and it started to absorb it.  
-what In the world…  
Then suddenly. The wave was totally gone, and Garp pointed the sword against the pirates.  
And did signs on the air, and then suddenly a form started to take.  
And garp screamed:  
-Release!  
A big dragon made of the energy the group shoot earlier started to fly toward them, and the surface of the dragon was made of the light that Garp can create.  
The dragon flew to the pirates, and started to attack them.  
The pirates got totally turned apart, and got really damaged and tried to avoid the whole attack, but the dragon just chased them.  
*10 seconds later*  
the dragon had killed them, and it ate them.  
-em…garp…how do we make that dragon disappear?  
-it's my technique, I can make it gone.  
Garp did something on the air again, and the dragon splitted up into 4 pieces of energy.  
The energy flew to each in the group, and the got stronger.  
-what in the?...  
-my new technique also make ous stronger, by eating the thing it gets, it takes their energy, and gives it to ous, and make ous stronger.  
-wow! That's amazing!  
They all laughed and enjoyed the moment…  
-yes…truly amazing…  
now we have to search for the the commander of this island and the captains. 


	28. fight against the commander and captains

The commander and the captains they had to fight against.

-Ok, we have to search for the captains now, and get search if there is any items here to ous for use, said Garp.  
-ok, let's start searching…  
The group looked around, and they tried to find the necklas, or the bracelet.  
*2 hours later*

-ok seriously, we have tried to search for any people left on this island, and we haven't found anything.  
*around the place where the pirates where attacked*  
-….what the hell happened here? There is blood everywhere, and no one seems around! – says the commander.  
*the captains runs out from the base where the pirates where having base*  
-commander!  
-what is it?  
-there is no one here commander! Everyone seems to have disappeared!  
-that's weird….there is no trace following, and the only thing we know is the blood on the ground…GREAT!

Out of nowhere, a water dragon appears, and rises to the sky…  
-ehm…I guess that's the cause of all this.  
-lets fly over there.  
*back to the group*  
-ehm..luffy, do you think that was really smart? I mean, yeah it helps ous to locate the commander and the captains, but at the same time, it might reveal ous.  
-who cares, if they sees it, we just have to beat them don't we?  
-yeah…but…  
-no buts! We just have to deal with it when It comes.  
-ok…lets at least fly up to the sky, and hope then wont notice ous, because I think someone might head to ous now.  
-lets do that.  
they all flies up and stays there for 10 minutes.  
-ok, it's starting to get cold…can anyone use something to make it little warmer around ous?  
-no problem  
Luffy uses his water abilty and makes the atmosphere around them little warmer.  
-thanks, but when did you get this ability?  
-when I trained, i tried to make my ability to expand, and this is just a part of the technique, but I think it's kind of useful for situation like this also.  
-yeah, it is.  
*10 minutes later*  
the commanders arrive, and they are furious.  
-ok, where are the piece of shits that slayed all of our underlings?  
as fast they could, Luffy used his technique to turn into darkangel, Garp transformed into a lightness warrior, yuki prepared for his big wave attack.  
-ok guys, lets try to end this in one shot, let me absorb your guys attacks, and I will try with shooting the dragon once again.  
Garp absorbed their attacks, and tried with the dragon attack again, he loaded, and then shoot it with his blade against the commander and the captain.

The dragon was released and were flying toward them, and it had as usual, a very strong presence.  
the commander noticed that it had became brighter, and looked up, and there he saw it, the dragon thing that were flying toward them.  
-wow, that thing sure is bright, but that's it, do they really think that will kill ous?  
the commander raised his arm and he stopped the dragon, it made a giant explosion.  
-did we get him?  
-I don't know…  
the smoke started to disappeared, and they started to see something again.  
-hm…I think I can see something…  
-wait…that can't be right…  
they all looked down, and saw that the people were still down there.  
-hey! Was that really all you got? Then I can tell you people that this won't be much of a challenge.

-damn that person…underestimating ous, who does he think he is!  
they all flew against the commander, and were charging against him.  
-you bastard! Taste this!  
Ace used his slashwave attack, Garp charged with his big size sword, Luffy were in his transformed form, and used his ability to summon 4 Ice birds.  
Yuki summoned his black dragon. And they were all aiming for the same person, the commander.  
-hah, do you people really think that is enough to kill me? I have faced much harder challenge then that.  
-we will see about that!  
they all were really near the commander, and were just about to strike him, but the captains couldn't let them to, the captains took out they're weapons and defended the commander.  
-you people haves to get past ous before you can get our boss, said one of the captains.  
-get lost you idi…  
before Garp could finish the sentence, and commander yelled:  
-GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU MORONS! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I NEED PROTECTION!  
-no sir.. but we thought that it would just be waste of time for you…  
-YOU IDIOTS! We haven't had intruders for so long, and its so damn boring here, and when there is finally someone I can fight against, you guys tries to take the fun! DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU ALL!  
-no sir…forgive ous, we will get away immediately.  
the captains pulled back, and the commander stood there alone.  
-do you really think that you alone will be able to handle the 4 of ous?  
-yes.  
the commander flew with an incredible speed, much faster then anything they have ever seen.  
oh…sh**  
the commander brought out a hammer, and a sword.  
-this is my weapons, and this is my power also.  
the commander grew more wings, and he got 4 more arms.  
-is that it?.. more arms and wings?  
-no… my power and speed also increased.  
-so..?  
-I will show you intruders.  
the commander multiplied his hammer and swords, so he had 3 hammers and 3 swords.  
then he flew against the group, and beginned with ace, he used the hammers and swords to both smash him and slash him.  
-ACE!  
Luffy and yuki flew against the commander and were fully swinging their weapons.  
-ha!  
the commander raised his arms, and fully prepared for their attacks.  
Yuki and Luffy stroke the commander, and they both smiled.  
-why are you 2 smiling? Do you think that was enough?  
the commander pushed both back with just pure strength, and strikes down first Yuki, and he starts to fall down to the ground, and then he strikes Luffy.  
-how dare you do that to my grandsons and our friend!  
Garp charged with his giant blade and tried to strike down the commander.  
-that is to slow old man…  
the commander flew behind Garp, and smiled to him.  
-this is over old man.  
he stroke down Garp, and there was nothing left for them to do.  
they all were on the ground bleeding, and the commander walked slowly to Garp.  
-old man…did you people really think that would be enough to kill me?  
-shut up you bastard, this isn't over yet!  
-yes it is…I will now finish you people off, I will start with one of you grandson, the one you that you call Ace.  
-No! wait! Don't do it!  
the commander didn't listen, and continued to walk to Ace, and pointed his blade against him.  
I will finish you off now boy.  
He raised his blade and were just about to kill Ace.  
-NOO!  
*Poff*  
a smoke came out near garp, and he spooked with the it.  
-ok, we really need your help here, if you wont help, we will all die right now.  
-no problem, I will figure out something, said Rebecca.

end of chapter 28


	29. the escape

The try

-ok guys, i will try out something, and i hope this will help out the situation, Rebecca said  
-Elasa! And she summoned ghosts with her ability, and there stood 4 of them.  
-we will start with introducing my name, I am Rebecca, and I am that guys cousin, *points at Yuki*  
-oh I see, then I guess you're also an intruder, that means that I have to kill you.  
the commander flew against Rebecca, and tried to finish this of quickly.  
-Emerge!  
the ghost emerged with the group, and they all disappeared.  
-hey! What did you do with them?  
-there is nothing for me to tell you scum who have hurt my friends, and my cousin.  
-then I shall not speak anymore.  
the commander swinged his hammer, and were about to crush Rebecca.  
-hah, sorry, but I gotta take care of their wounds.  
Rebecca used her ability and she also disappeared.  
-Damn it! Damn cowards to call a girl to help them, their pride must have been really pushed for that, or els they are just foolish and cowards.

*at a cave on the island*  
*poff*  
the group appeared again, and the ghost laid them down on the ground.  
-ok, I have to gather something for you guys to be laying down.  
Rebecca made her ghost to fly away to gather straws.  
*5 minutes later*  
-finally!  
-Rebecca…how did the ghost carry the straws anyway?  
-I have evolved my ability, and 2 of the new powers is that I I can summon my ghost as usual, but they now can also, makes other objects or people to get invisible, and they also can take real forms for 30 minutes.  
-wow, that is really good improvement, we are really lucky, who wonder what could have happened if Garp didn't think of summoning you here.  
*a little bit further in the cave*  
*Ace punches Garp face*  
Why did you call her here you old man! We could have taken that bastard, you should just have given me more ti-  
-FOOL! MORE TIME! If I had waited for a little longer, you would be the one that would have died first!  
-SO! Does that mean that I have to leave my pride! I am a warrior to! We can't always summon her when we are in pinch! We are supposed to fight with our pride in stake, and not just leave like that!  
Garp gets himself upp from the ground and slapess him, and then throws him out of the cave and runs after, and then grabs his neck and starts to speak:  
-you are still young, there is so many things for you to still look forward to, don't take life so damn lightly! If you die, many people will get sad, and they will lose something really important to them, have you ever thought about that! And pride, what is pride for you? Fighting with someone until either of you have killed each other, what will you gain from that! I tell you know kid! The are different kinds of fights! Fights where you fight for your own life, Fights where you are you trying to protect someone, If you are really just trying to make yourself looking good and talk about fighting with your pride, Then you could just leave from ous right now, you would be no different from the pirates that are slaughtering people for money and tries to get publicity for peoples recognizing them.

-YOU DAMN OLD GEEZER! Do you really think that my pride is only that? my pride is also about our village! These people slaughtered the people from our island, and made ous one of them at one point, we were like slaves!

-What about that? yes of course it very sad that they killed them, but we are still alive, if that didn't have happened, we wouldn't be here right now, and trying to make changes, I came here with you all to make an stop for all this, We are here for much bigger purpose, if you only seek for revenge, then that will only cause more anger and despair!

-What's the difference then from killing them with a good reason or not Garp, they will eventually die.  
-the difference is that we dont turn into mass murders, we help people at the same time, people that have been turned to slaves, we can either kill those foolish pirates, we can also talk with them, or we just have to capture them, and send them away.  
-ok Grandfather, sorry for my stubbornness…I wont repeat my foolishness.  
-good!  
Garp releases the grip of Ace, and walks back inside. There he sees Luffy and Yuki had started to make fire, and did something else behind it.  
-what are you guys doing?...  
*nom nom nom*  
-hey…wait a minut…  
*walks to beside them*  
-HEY YOU BASTARDS! DON'T EAT ALL THE FOOD!  
Garp throws himself over the food that is left and starts to eat.  
-Hey! You guys! LEAVE SOMETHING FOR ME!  
Ace runs inside the cave and throws himself all over the other people and starts to "fight" over the meat.  
-Hey! That is mine!  
-no it isn't! I took it first!  
-no uh!  
This continues a while, and Rebecca stands beside them, and is getting grossed, she uses her invisible technique, and walks slowly toward the meat she sees.  
*shes thinking*  
-almost there….dont notice me now…..  
*she takes the meat*  
-guys…why does that meat fly away?  
*oh shit! I forgot to cloak that to!*  
-The meat is flying away faster! GET IT!  
Rebecca starts to run away, and starts to eat it.  
-AH! The meat is disappearing piece by piece!  
*continues eat*  
-phew…I think I am full now….they can have the rest…  
*throws whats left of the meat*  
-AHA! The 3 of them jumpes after it and starts digging in.  
Rebecca deactivates her technique, and she appears again.  
-guys, you need to learn how to share with people.  
-Baka! When it comes to food, we always fight for it, no matter how much it is!  
-ok…  
*shakes her head and walks away*  
-gosh, those guys need to learn how to control themselves..  
*some smoke pass by her face*  
-hm…where does this delicious smell comes from?  
Rebecca walks inside the forest, and sees a campfire there, and finds her cousin Yuki.  
-Yuki, why are you here alone?  
-I needed to be by myself to think a little, and beside, if I would share food with them, I wouldn't get a single piece food myself.  
-so true…  
*silence*  
-what are those guys doing now?  
-I think they are sleeping now, I mean, you guys just had this fight, and then Garp started to talk a lot, and then they started to fight over food, they never do rest…  
-yeah, that's how they are I guess.  
-but what about you? Shouldn't you rest for now?  
-no, the enemy can come here anytime, so some of ous has to stay and guard.  
-I can do that, I mean, I haven't really done something that tires me, so just go in to the cave and sleep you also.  
-ok, Thanks Rebecca.  
-no Problem Yuki.  
*yuki walks back to the cave and starts sleeping*  
*the next day*  
-phew…that was a good sleep, said Garp.  
-about time to wake up huh? Said Yuki.  
- hey kiddo! Don't try to sound bossy to me, you are way to young to try that.  
*Yuki walks out and ignoring him*  
-Hey! Wake those sleeping babies already!  
*Poke poke*  
-what is grandpa? I want to sleep some more…  
-yeah…me to…  
*punches both*  
-OW!  
-no more sleep! I think Yuki wants to talk with ous.  
-ok…  
they all walks out to him, and sits down beside him.  
-ok Yuki, did you want ous something?  
-yes, as you guys know, yesterday, we all got our ass kicked, and we were really lucky that Garp saved ous! And that's not all, that person was only a commander, our goal is to stop the person who the pirates clans calls the master. 

-yeah, we already know about, why do you repeat that?  
-because I though some of you wouldn't understand that, and tried to deny it. And with that said, I think we all need to train, so we at least each can take care of a commander.  
-yes, but what did you have in mind for the training? 

-we should all train ourselves, and not with each other, because when you are alone, you realize that at some points, you can't always hope for others to help, we need to train so we can realize to our own selves. And that's why I say this now, we all split up in 1 week, and we shall all meet here at that time. Do you all agree with that?  
-yes! Said the 3 of them at the same time. 

-good! And when it comes to you, *Yuki turns his head toward Rebecca* I need to go back to your place, and train were you were before you got summoned, can you do that?  
-yes Yuki, I think my powers will be quite useful later to, and you guys might need my help.  
-then its settled we will all train in 1 week, All go to your training place now!  
they all walked toward a different route, and before they went into the forest.  
MAKE SURE TO SURVIVE! 


End file.
